cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
International States of Solidarity and Freedom
=General Info= Background ISSF is an Orange Team Alliance. ISSF stands for International States of Solidarity and Freedom. The alliance was founded by ShawnNL on December 24th, 2007. After being involved in other alliances and alliance politics, ShawnNL decided to try his hand at creating an alliance from scratch. With an idea in mind he ventured forth and founded the ISSF. The ISSF began recruitment immediately and in a very short time had exploded it's member count from 1 to 140 members. During this first initial recruiting drive many newcomers to the game were welcomed into the ISSF. Being a small alliance, with budding new players the learning curve was a little steep. With persistence, ShawnNL continued to attempt to make his alliance come to life. Conflicts They were involved in the ISSF-DDM War in which the ISSF and it's allies came out victorious. = Government & Politics = Structure The government of the ISSF is built for speed in decisions and maintaining a centralized seat of power. Below are the positions and their descriptions taken from the ISSF Official Chater Emperor & Imperial Chancellor The Emperor and Imperial Chancellor hold ultimate discretion over the ISSF alliance. They are the key elements in the higher level government. All matters are subject to these seats of power. Any decisions made by any member of government may be over-turned by the Emperor or Imperial Chancellor. The Emperor holds ultimate power, while the Imperial Chancellor is there in assistance form. Imperial Chancellor will hold power in absence of the Emperor. During times of absence, the Imperial Chancellor will become acting Emperor and will have full duties and responsibilities of the Emperor. If the absence of the Emperor is extended beyond reasonable time-frames, the Imperial Chancellor and Imperial Ministers may remove the Emperor from position, moving the Imperial Chancellor to become the new Emperor. At such a time, the Imperial Chancellor will also name his second, to become Imperial Chancellor. Imperial Ministers Imperial Ministers are appointed by the Emperor or Imperial Chancellor. They are also member of the higher government. Their duties vary and are assigned by the Emperor or Imperial Chancellor. Imperial Ministers are not elected officials, they are hand chosen, and as such can not be voted out of power. Demotions are solely the discretion of the leadership. For any decisions affecting the alliance as a whole, two ministers may make decisions if the matter is pressing and cannot wait 12 hours. Imperial Diet Imperial Diet are appointees of the Imperial Ministers and members of the complete government. Their duty is to assist the Imperial Ministers in the duties that have been appointed to them. Imperial Diet are not an election-based seat. Imperial Diet will be members hand chosen from the active membership. Members in good standing and active in the forums may nominate themselves for a position, but as such are still hand selected by Ministers or above. Current Officials =Legislation= Internal Affairs Internal Affairs are handled by the Secretary of State, Lord Monkey. They deal with the day to day operations, adherence to the charter, recruitment, training, and internal security. Charter The ISSF maintained a new existence as an alliance for nearly three months without any official charter. After debate, government changes, and real-life time constraints, the government set forth to create their charter. On March 3rd, 2008, it was officially adopted and made effective. For the full text of the ISSF Charter, please visit the article: ISSF Charter. Recruitment The ISSF is currently is operating an open recruitment status. Applications can be made at the official ISSF Forums. Though recruitment is currently open, membership is not guaranteed. Members must submit an application for the government of the ISSF to approve. Internal Security The ISSF maintains an internal security force. These individuals, known as the Imperial Guard, are a subset of the State department that specialize in information gathering and force. Their duties are multiple and are not limited to the following: * Monitor membership * Gather Intelligence on Ghosts and Rogues * Assist the army in organizing attack plans * Protect members of the ISSF Government Foreign Affairs Foreign affairs are handled by the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Micheal Malone. The duties of the Foreign Affairs department are to build and maintain relationships with the rest of "Planet Bob". ISSF Members may apply to become a diplomat, once approved they can request or will be assigned to an alliance. Their duties are to be a focal contact point for that alliance, enhancing inter-alliance communication. Foreign Affairs is also responsible for the creation, maintenance, and review of all ISSF Treaties, however it is not the sole responsibility of the Foreign Affairs department to approve those treaties. Diplomats and Embassies Alliances wishing to create an embassy with the ISSF need to visit the ISSF Forums and request a mask & embassy. Alliances wishing to have an ISSF diplomat assigned to their alliance may also make requests there. Any alliances wishing to file a complaint against a diplomat that was assigned to them, please contact the Minister of Foreign Affairs ISSF Diplomats The following are the current ISSF diplomats: * Micheal Malone (as Minister of Foreign Affairs) * bk * Kamir * Duke Lansky * Jayden * Shapid * Gribs * avp216 * convict194 * CJDiablos * Oroper * Tsar Blitzer * Gorandius Treaties Category:ISSF